SENIOR
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Sasuke, artis pendatang baru yang beruntung bisa bermain bersama dua artis SENIOR, Neji dan Suigetsu. Apa yang terjadi jika Cinta Segitiga, film yang mereka bintangi menjadi kenyataan? NejiSasuSui, 3some, Gajeness. Slight KakaIru, JiraiyaOro ?  . RnR aja!


A.N: Oke deh, karena Fic ini dadakan, maap kalo banyak Typo.

Keterangan:  
Sasuke dan Itachi engga ada hubungan apa-apa, bukan sebagai sodara atau semacamnya. Pokoknya gak ada hubungannya.

Sasuke= 17 tahun  
Neji, Suigetsu= 25 tahun *?*

.

**Disclaimer:  
**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**S E N I O R  
**a Naruto FanFiction © Sasukiss

**Chara(s):  
**Neji x Sasuke x Suigetsu

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Humor**

**Warning:  
**OOC, miss typo/typo, Yaoi, 3some, Lemon, Gajeness, Abalness, NO FLAME!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Hyuga Neji, artis besar yang sudah malang melintang di dunia _entertainment_. Spesialis film ber-_genre_ drama. Memiliki sepasang mata indah berwarna ungu keperakan. Senyumnya lembut, selembut rambut cokelat panjangnya yang sudah menarik perhatian puluhan perusahaan sampo untuk dijadikan model produknya.

Kulitnya yang putih mulus juga menguntungkan, banyak perusahaan kosmetik yang menjadikan Neji sebagai _icon_ produk mereka. Neji juga terkenal di dunia _fashion_ dan kecantikan. Menyaingi model perempuan tersohor bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Tak hanya di layar lebar dan iklan, Neji juga eksis di layar kaca. Membuat para suami cemburu karena istrinya lebih memilih kencan dengan televisi daripada menikmati malam berdua di bawah selimut.

Neji artis senior yang digilai para wanita. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak menyukai mereka. Yeah, Neji seorang Gay dan itu tidak menurunkan popularitasnya. Justru itu membuat fansnya semakin banyak. Tidak hanya wanita tapi laki-laki. Meski demikian Neji tidak sembarangan memilih _uke_. Ia menginginkan _uke_ yang mempesona, seperti matanya yang selalu menarik siapapun dalam pesonanya.

Dan tentu saja itu tidak mudah, karena…

Hozuki Suigetsu, artis yang tak kalah besar dari Hyuga Neji. Spesialis film ber-_genre_ _action_. Eksistensinya sudah mendarah daging di dunia _entertainment_. Memiliki sepasang mata violet yang memukau. Senyumnya ceria, menyeruakkan gigi tajamnya yang telah menarik perhatian perusahaan pasta gigi untuk dijadikan model.

Seperti halnya Neji, tubuh kekar Suigetsu juga menguntungkan. Sering menjadi _icon_ produk suplemen pria. Bersama model perempuan bertubuh atletis, Haruno Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Neji, sinetron Suigetsu lebih disenangi para lelaki. Membuat para istri nyaman menonton drama Neji. Sekaligus menyukseskan pertengkaran suami isteri karena memperebutkan acara televisi dirumah mereka.

Fans Suigetsu juga tak kalah banyak. Sebagian besar para lelaki. Apalagi Suigetsu seorang Gay, sama seperti Neji. Banyak lelaki menawarkan diri sebagai _uke_-nya. Tapi Suigetsu sudah memasang kriteria untuk _uke_-nya. Harus menggairahkan seperti matanya yang selalu memancarkan gairah tinggi.

Dan dari situlah persaingan dimulai. Neji vs Suigetsu memburu Sasuke!

Sasuke? Siapa dia?

Remaja belasan tahun yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia hiburan. Dunia Neji dan Suigetsu. Kehadirannya memang hanya sebagai figuran yang numpang lewat saja. Tapi tak ada yang tidak menelan ludah melihat kesempurnaanya.

Mata _onyx _berkilau, bibir merah tipis yang seksi dan perawakan _bishounen _yang sungguh mempesona Neji. Tubuh tinggi semampai, dada bidang dan leher jenjang yang mulus sangat menggairahkan Suigetsu. Dengan kata lain Sasuke, pemuda MEMPESONA, idaman Neji dan MENGGAIRAHKAN, kriteria Suigetsu.

Pertemuan dengan Sasuke di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda langsung membuat Neji dan Suigetsu jatuh cinta. Neji sampai mengoleskan pemutih setebal badut gara-gara melihat Sasuke ketika syuting iklan. Sedangkan Suigetsu harus meringkuk 3 hari di rumah sakit gara-gara ketiban besi yang diangkatnya sendiri ketika _gym._

Cinta pandangan pertama mereka akhirnya terobati. Ketika mereka dipertemukan sang _uke_ Idaman dalam sebuah rumah produksi. Yeah Neji, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke bermain dalam satu film drama _action _berjudul Cinta Segitiga. Sebenarnya ini akal-akalan Orocimaru selaku produser untuk menggaet Neji dan Suigetsu yang sering menolak tawaran filmnya. Yeah tentu saja, karena film Orocimaru mayoritas tentang percintaan kaum Gay dan diangkat dari novel Jiraiya yang terkenal... ehem.

Sudah lama Orocimaru ingin memasangkan Neji dan Suigetsu dalam sebuah film sebagai kekasih. Tentu saja mereka menolak karena keduanya sama-sama egois, tidak mau jadi _uke_, sekalipun dalam film. Selain itu Neji dan Suigetsu selalu bersaing dari dulu.

Tentu tidak _elite_, jika sesama rival saling berciuman dengan Suigetsu yang berbadan kekar bergelanyut manja di lengan Neji. Atau Neji yang sedang merambah dunia tarik suara, memanfaatkan latihannya untuk mendesah di bawah Suigetsu, memohon lebih. Oh Tidak! Keduanya merasa kuat untuk jadi _seme_ sejati.

Tapi Jiraiya selalu punya taktik untuk membahagiakan Orocimaru, sang Kekasih. Ia memang jago dalam hal faktik, seperti novelnya yang berjudul _Icha-Icha Tactic_. Maka disusunlah proyek 'CINTA SEGITIGA' sebuah film dengan tokoh utama Uchiha Sasuke, _uke_ idaman dua artis senior itu. Bagaimana Jiraiya bisa mengetahuinya? Lagi-lagi Taktik!

Dan dari situlah cerita dimulai…

.

.

.

.

Lelaki tampan berambut cokelat panjang yang dikenal semua orang sebagai Hyuga Neji, turun dari mobil _sporty_-nya. Ia tertawa kecil selama berjalan ke tempat syuting yang berlokasi di sebuah rumah besar. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya memberi hormat dengan memiringkan jari telunjuk di kening. Ia memasuki ruang ganti. Sedikit tertegun melihat dua orang saling bercumbu di sofa, di depan ruang ganti.

"Emmphh… Kakashi…" desah lelaki berambut nanas.

"Iruka…" sambung lelaki berambut perak di atas lelaki berambut nanas tadi.

Neji menggelengkan kepala, meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu. Kakashi, sang sutradara dan Iruka astrada (Asisten Sutradara).

Neji masuk ke dalam dan tersenyum cerah melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang. Dia, pemuda yang menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya selama 3 minggu ini. Dan benar-benar bisa mendekati selama 5 hari terakhir sejak syuting film. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendongakkan wajah, mengalihkan pandangannya dari skrip yang dipegangnya. Ruang ganti ini memang sangat luas, bisa untuk latihan, istirahat atau persiapan lainnya. Sedangkan untuk ganti baju disediakan bilik sebesar kamar.

"Selamat sore Sasuke," sapa Neji duduk di samping pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke itu.

"Selamat sore…" kata Sasuke menyapa balik.

"Sedang latihan ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Neji lembut, selembut senyumnya.

Sasuke membalas dengan sedikit menelengkan kepala,"Kurasa tidak. Tapi mohon bantuan selalu."

Neji tersenyum lagi, melihat pemuda yang sangat manis di matanya.

"Ehmm dengan senang hati Sasuke. Nanti syuting adegan 23. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Neji masih menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Saya sudah mempelajarinya," jawab Sasuke sedikit canggung. Yeah tentu saja, karena sepanjang perbincangan tadi. Neji menatap lekat bibir Sasuke. Seakan ingin melumat bibir merah mungil itu.

"Ehmm, begitu ya…" Neji mengalihkan mata dari pandangan yang membuatnya menelan ludah berkali-kali itu. Ditatapnya sepasang _onyx _di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita latihan?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tercekat, ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan artis senior, setelah sebelumnya hanya jadi figuran yang munculnya tak lebih 60 detik. Atau model latar iklan yang melengkapi syuting saja.

Sebenarnya sejak Orocimaru menawari bermain film, ia sudah menyiapkan diri. Mengumpulkan kosakata lebih banyak untuk mengakrabi orang di tempat kerja. Maklum saja, selama ini ia memang pelit kata. Selain kata 'Hn' andalannya yang dengan senang hati dibagikan siapapun tanpa peduli nyambung atau tidak. Selain itu bicara dengan orang lain dalam kehidupan nyata tidak sama dengan berdialog dengan lawan main ketika syuting 'kan?

Tapi sepertinya kosakata yang disimpan di memorinya itu amburadul oleh sepasang mata lavender yang memanahnya lekat. Sasuke bukannya tidak peka meresapi sinyal-sinyal yang dihantarkan pada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau kepedean. Lagipula…

"Kenapa melamun Sasuke?" Neji berceletuk, menyadarkan Sasuke."Kalau tidak mau latihan ya sudah."

"Hmm, baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Neji tersenyum, meraih kedua tangan Sasuke,"Tatap mataku!" katanya menatap Sasuke lekat, "Aku menyukaimu Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Jadilah kekasihku Sasuke, aku menginginkanmu..."

Sasuke tercekat, semburat _pink _nampak menggurat di pipinya. Neji tertawa, melihat pemuda di hadapannya yang begitu manis seperti perempuan. "Kenapa diam saja?" katanya tertawa lebar.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Maaf, senior Neji bukankah nama saya di film ini Deidara?"

Sekarang ganti Neji yang tercekat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ahh, iya aku lupa! Kalau sedang menjadi Itachi, hahaha… tapi ngomong-ngomong, jangan embel-embeli namaku dengan 'senior' Sasuke, panggil saja Neji," Neji berujar panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi," lanjut Neji, mengeratkan pegangannya, "Aku menyukaimu Deidara. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Jadilah kekasihku Deidara, aku menginginkanmu…"

"Sa-Saya…" ucap Sasuke, ber-_action_ seperti di _scenario_. Tiba-tiba Neji mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke terbelalak meresapi benda kenyal dan basah yang menghisap bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu memang ada adegan ciuman, tapi apakah dilakukan juga saat latihan? Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir karena bibirnya terperangkap ciuman Neji.

Neji memutar-mutar wajah untuk meraup bibir Sasuke seutuhnya. Ia mengulum bibir bawah Sasuke, menghisapnya. Ia beralih ke bibir atas secara brutal. Sasuke akhirnya pasrah, ia memiringkan wajah. Neji dapat leluasa meraup bibir yang sudah diincarnya itu dengan nyaman.

Ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Sasuke belum sempat membaca durasi ciuman di skenario. Perlahan tubuhnya terdorong ke bawah. Neji merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di sofa itu dengan tidak melepas kuncian mulutnya. Ditindihnya tubuh Sasuke, tanpa peduli siapapun bisa datang kapan saja.

Sasuke berusaha meronta, ia sudah kehabisan nafas tapi Neji tak juga membebaskannya. Neji terus melumat bibir itu. Lidahnya terjulur, memaksa masuk ke dalam.

"Ughhh..." suara tertahan yang keluar dari Sasuke, ia menahan kelu saat bibirnya digesek kasar. Sasuke kewalahan, bibirnya terbuka. Lidah Neji langsung menerobos masuk.

Belum sempat menjelajahi rongga mulut Sasuke, tubuh Neji terangkat seseorang, berambut perak sebahu, dengan senyum memukau. Semua orang mengenalnya, sebagai Hozuki Suigetsu.

PLAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan Suigetsu?" bentak Neji, memegang pipinya yang baru saja mencicipi tangan kekar Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menyeringai, menatap Neji yang dihimpit di dinding, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, hah?"

PLAKK

Suigetsu menampar pipi Neji yang sebelah. "Kenapa kau menamparku? Kau mengganggu latihanku tahu!" lantang Neji mendorong Suigetsu menjauh.

Suigetsu terkekeh, "Kau lupa Neji, hari ini ada adegan Sasori menghajar Itachi. Dan kurasa aku juga perlu latihan untuk menjiwai peranku," tandas Suigetsu santai. Ia terkekeh memamerkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

CUH…

Suigetsu tercengang, "Apa yang kau lakukan Neji?" tanyanya membentak, membersihkan cairan kental di matanya.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya, "Ck, kau juga lupa, hari ini ada adegan Itachi meludahi Sasori," ujarnya santai.

"_SHIT_!" Suigetsu mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menatap Neji geram. Neji menyeringai puas, membalas tatapan Suigetsu. Lavender vs Violet.

Sasuke terdiam, sambil memegangi bibirnya yang semakin memerah karena ciuman tadi. Ia berdiri di tengah dua seniornya itu, menjadi wasit pertarungan mata yang saling membunuh.

"Heh kalian ini belum syuting sudah babak belur!" celetuk pria berambut putih panjang Jiraiya, penulis skenario film. Ia datang bersama sang produser merangkap kekasih, Orocimaru.

"DIAAAMMM!" lantang Neji dan Suigetsu bersamaan, masih saling bertatap muka angker.

Jiraiya dan Orocimaru melongo, lalu saling pandang, "HENTIKAAANNN!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"BODOHHH!" seruan lain muncul di ambang pintu, semua mata tertuju pada Kakashi dan Iruka. Sasuke menghela nafas.

'Ini syuting film atau _contest_ paduan suara pasangan sih?' katanya membatin.

.

"Hmm, begitu Neji bagus!" kata Kakashi memandang puas _scene_ yang diambil _Cameramen_ bernama Hidan. Adegan dengan setting kamar bercat biru tua. Ciuman antara Itachi dan Deidara, nama karakter di film CINTA SEGITIGA yang sedang syuting ini. Masing-masing diperankan oleh Neji sebagai Itachi dan Deidara diperankan oleh Sasuke.

"Emmphh..." Neji mengulum bibir Sasuke, menghisapnya. Ciuman sudah berlangsung 10 menit sesuai durasi.

"CUT!" seru Kakashi, merasa sudah cukup.

Neji semakin menekan bibirnya mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga berbaring. Kakashi dan Iruka saling pandang. "Hey, cut! Kalian tahu cut tidak? Sudah! Cukup! Hentikan!" Iruka berteriak pakai toa yang disediakan.

Tapi Neji tak menggubris, ia menyusupkan tangannya dalam kaos Sasuke. "Ughhh…" erang Sasuke tertahan. Neji melepaskan kuncian mulutnya.

"Haah… haahhh..."Sasuke memburu nafas menatap bingung lelaki di atasnya. Neji menyeringai, tanpa ba bi bu ia menarik kaos Sasuke, mengenyahkannya. Sasuke membelalak bingung, berusaha menutupi dadanya saat kaosnya terlepas. Tapi percuma, Neji menyingkirkan tangannya.

"A-Ap—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Neji kembali mengunci bibirnya.

Hidan bengong, "Astaga ini di luar dugaan. Dewa Jashin pasti menghukumku. Aku pergi!" kata Hidan meninggalkan lokasi. Padahal dia _cameramen_ handal yang biasa mengambil syuting film bokep.

Pasangan Kakashi dan Iruka melongo, demikian juga Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang kebetulan mendampingi syuting.

"Apa ini ada di skenario, Jiraiya?" desis Orocimaru menelan ludah.

"Tidak, tapi yang namanya cinta tidak ada skenarionya 'kan!" ujar Jiraiya, menarik kepala Orocimaru, menghadapkan padanya.

"Ahh, jiraiya…" Orocimaru merona.

"Orocimaru…" balas Jiraiya lalu menyosor bibir Orocimaru.

Kakashi dan Iruka masih melongo. Suigetsu mengepalkan tangan, melihat pemandangan erotis di ranjang berukuran _king size_ beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hey, Suigetsu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi bingung, menghentikan langkah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tersenyum menatap sutradara itu, "Ini sudah waktunya Sasori muncul 'kan?" katanya santai.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya cut dulu, tapi sudahlah sepertinya mereka tidak bisa dihentikan!" ucap kakashi yang sudah ditinggal Suigetsu ngeloyor, menghampiri dua orang yang bergulat di atas ranjang itu.

"Emphhh..." erang Sasuke meronta.

Suigetsu naik di atas ranjang, di samping Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke, mencium punggung tangan halus itu, "Selamat datang di dunia hiburan Sasukey. Kau penghibur yang menarik," ciumannya naik ke atas, menjilati tangan halus itu dengan lidahnya tak peduli teriakan Kakashi.

"Woy Suigetsu! Sasori seharusnya menolong Deidara bukannya ikut memperkosa!" teriak Kakashi pakai toa. "Jadi diluar syuting begini!" gerutu Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kita syuting sendiri saja Kakashi!" Kakashi menoleh ke arah suara yang menggelitik telinga itu. Ia mendapati Iruka yang tersenyum menundukan wajah.

"Ah kau benar Iruka…" kata Kakashi akhirnya, ia mendongakkan wajah Iruka dan menyantap bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Hah… hahh… hahh…" Sasuke memburu nafas. Neji melepaskan kuncian mulutnya dan menatap tajam Suigetsu yang menjilatii lengan lalu naik ke bahu Sasuke.

"Dasar pengganggu!" dengus Neji ikut menjilati bahu Sasuke.

"Ahhhh…" Sasuke mendesah merasakan jilatan di kedua bahunya

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri permusuhan Itachi dan Sasori, ehmmphh…" ujar Suigetsu melirik Neji.

"Dan membagi Deidara bersama, hmmphh…" Neji menanggapi sambil menciumi dada Sasuke lalu mengulum tonjolan kecil di tengah dada itu.

"Ahhh..." desah Sasuke terdengar manja di telinga Neji

"Itu plot yang bagus 'kan? Emmphh…" kata Suigetsu mengarahkan jilatannya, menyerang tonjolan Sasuke yang sebelah.

"Ahhhh…" desahan yang terdengar seksi di telinga Suigetsu.

"Benar sangat bagus, tapi aku tidak suka Deidara…" Neji masih mengulum tonjolan itu, tangannya membelai perut Sesuke.

"Aku juga..." Suigetsu mengulum tonjolan sebelah.

"Aghhh... ahhh..." Sasuke mendesah merasakan dua tonjolan di dadanya dihisap bersamaan.

Neji dan Suigetsu menghentikan kulumannya, saling menatap, "Tapi aku menyukai…" kata mereka bersamaan lalu melirik Sasuke yang mendesah sambil menggeliat dan memejamkan mata. Manja dan seksi. Menurut telinga dua _seme_ yang mabuk akan dirinya.

"SASUKE!" tandas Neji dan Suigetsu bersamaan, keduanya saling menatap. Mereka menyeringai, menjilati bibir sendiri.

.

Jadilah kamar tempat syuting itu dipenuhi adegan-adegan erotis pemain film dadakan. Syuting yang mereka ambil sendiri.

"Ahhh… Jiraiya…" desah Orocimaru merasakan kejantanannya dikulum Jiraiya. "Sabar… Oro sayang…" ujar Jiraiya ditengah aktivitasnya.

"Emphhh…" pasangan Kakashi dan Iruka masih saling melumat bibir.

Neji menciumi telinga Sasuke, begitu juga Suigetsu menjilati telinga sebelah. Tangan mereka memilin tontolan kecil di dada Sasuke, punya bagian sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke," ucap Neji mendesah di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasukeyy," bisik Suigetsu di telinga sebelah.

Dan dijawab desahan oleh Sasuke, "Ahhhh… ahhhh…"

Butiran bening menetes di kedua sudut mata Sasuke yang terpejam.

"Ahhhh… senior hentikan!" erangnya di sela desahannya. Neji dan Suigetsu terkejut. Mereka lalu saling membisikan cinta di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku Suigetsu Sasukey, sebut namaku Sasukey, aku mencintaimu..." Suigetsu meraup cuping telinga Sasuke.

Begitu juga Neji, "Aku Neji Sasuke, sebut namaku, aku mencintaimu..."

Dan skenario mereka sama sekali tidak kreatif, saling mengkopi, karena memang tidak punya waktu bertanya pada Jiraiya yang juga 'sibuk' itu. Mereka melakukan bersama, memanja sang _uke_ idaman. Mau bagaimana lagi, menghentikan sudah tidak bisa. Mereka sudah terbelenggu gelora nafsu dan yang lebih utama…

Cinta…

"Aghhh… senior..." dan ternyata Sasuke juga tidak kreatif.

Neji dan Suigetsu saling pandang, "Baiklah kami senior akan mengorientasi junior…" kata mereka bersaman, tapi selanjutnya berbeda kata meski tetap bersamaan,

"MEMPESONA…" Neji.

"MENGGAIRAHKAN…" Suigetsu.

Dan para senior itupun mengorientasi junior sang _uke_ idaman. Neji turun menjilati leher jenjang Sasuke, melumurinya dengan saliva. Menghisap, meninggalkan _kissmark_ di kulit seputih susu itu.

Suigetsu yang belum mencicipi bibir Sasuke segera melumat bibir merah yang sudah digesek berkali-kali oleh Neji itu. Ia menghisap bibir Sasuke lalu membuka dengan lidahnya. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke. Lidah Suigetsu pun masuk, mengulum lidah Sasuke, menghisap saliva dari benda merah muda yang kenyal dan basah itu. Menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Puas menginvansi bibir Sasuke, Suigetsu turun menyerang dada seperti Neji yang masih setia menunggu rekan _threesome_-nya itu untuk memanja sang _uke_ idaman bersama.

Neji dan Suigetsu menciumi tonjolan di dada Sasuke lagi. Mengulum lalu menghisapnya. Tangan mereka membelai perut _six pack_ Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berusaha menahan desahannya. Tangannya mengacak rambut masing-masing senior yang sedang mengulum tonjolan di dadanya itu.

Suigetsu tidak sabar, ia turun ke bawah, menciumi perut Sasuke, menghisap memberi tanda kemerahan. Neji pun demikian. Kedua rival abadi itu saling bersaing membuat karya indah di tubuh Sasuke yang sehalus porselen.

"Ahhh… ahhhh…" desahan manja dan seksi dari Sasuke terus menggaung.

KREKKK

Suigetsu menurunkan rasleting celana Sasuke, Neji mendongakkan kepala, "Kau tidak sabaran sekali Suigetsu!" katanya sambil menjilati perut Sasuke. Suigetsu tak peduli, ia menarik celana Sasuke dan celana dalamnya. Sasuke menggeliat kebingungan, "Jangan senior!" desah Sasuke berusaha menutupi 'barangnya' dengan tangan sebelah.

"Ahh, kau seksi sekali sayang, singkirkan tanganmu!" ujar Suigetsu penasaran ingin tahu apa yang ada ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, menutupi kejantanannya. Suigetsu akhirnya menyingkirkan sendiri tangan Sasuke. Terpampanglah kejantanan Sasuke…

"Wah ternyata kau imut sayang," Suigetsu, menjilati bibir sendiri melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang ternyata berukuran imut menurut Suigetsu. Yeah tentu saja karena masih junior.

"Tapi nakal…" sahut Neji tersenyum, melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang berdiri menegang.

Sasuke terdiam, merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh kedua seniornya.

"DAN AKU MENCINTAIMU SAYANG!"

Lagi-lagi Neji dan Suigetsu berujar bersamaan. Suigetsu yang melihat Sasuke terdiam pasrah segera merangkak. Menciumi kedua paha Sasuke, terus ke atas hingga menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke. Tapi segera dicomot oleh Neji. Suigetsu mendengus, "Dasar serakah!"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat!" katanya tersenyum, lalu menjilati kejantanan Sasuke,"Emmphhh… manisnya…" katanya lalu meraup kejantanan itu dalam mulutnya

Suigetsu akhirnya merayapi tubuh, menghujani tubuh putih mulus itu dengan air liurnya, menghisap meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. "Tenang saja sayang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu," katanya mengecup bibir Sasuke dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangat

Neji memaju mundurkan kepala untuk memperdalam kuluman, tangannya yang satu meremas-remas bola kejantanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menggelinjang. Erangannya tertahan dalam mulut yang dikunci bibir Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, bebaskan suaranya! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" Neji memerintah di sela aktivitasnya. Suigetsu pun melepas kuncian bibirnya.

"Haahh… hahh… aghhh..." Sasuke memburu nafas, tapi segera mendesah panjang saat apa yang tertahan keluar dan menyembur di mulut Neji. Neji menjilati cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kejantanan Sasuke.

"Hey, aku minta Neji!" celetuk Suigetsu saat Neji ingin menelan cairan itu, ia turun kebawah. Neji menjulurkan lidahnya yang dipenuhi cairan itu pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu mengulum lidah Neji untuk mendapatkan cairan itu. Mereka saling berciuman untuk membagi rasa sang _uke_ idaman bersama. Sekaligus memberinya kesempatan mengatur nafas.

"Ahhh… nikmatnya…" ucap Suigetsu masih saling berjilat lidah dengan Neji.

"Benar, sepertinya dia masih perawan…" komentar Neji.

Suigetsu dan Neji saling melepas bibir, "Aku kurang," ujar Suigetsu, lalu menghisap kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendesah kecil. Neji mulai membuka paha Sasuke lebar-lebar. Tapi pakaianya semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia beranjak mengenyahkan pakaian sendiri. Demikian juga dengan Suigetsu.

.

Sasuke tercekat menatap dua tubuh polos berdiri diatasnya. Ia memalingkan mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, melihat kejantanan kedua seniornya yang berukuran 'senior'. Angannya membayangkan kejantanan yang berdiri menegang itu masuk ke lubangnya. Tak dipungkiri, permainan _foreplay_ kedua _seme_ itu telah menjeratnya. Hatinya memberontak tapi tubuhnya tak sabar menanti permainan selanjutnya.

Neji membuka kedua paha Sasuke lebar-lebar. Sepasang lavendernya tak berkedip, menangkap lubang sempit dibawah bola kejantanan Sasuke. Ia menjulurkan lidah untuk mengelap bibirnya sendiri. Ia memasukkan jarinya dalam mulut sendiri, melumurinya dengan salivanya agar tidak menyakiti _uke_ tercintanya saat jarinya menembus lubang sempit itu. Sudah selesai ia langsung memasukkan jarinya, tapi… keduluan Suigetsu!

"Ahhhh…" Sasuke menyentak tubuhnya, merasakan sesuatu asing menembus tubuhnya. Suigetsu menusukkan jari tengahnya dalam lubang sempit Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Neji. Neji menaikkan sudut bibir, "Mendahuluiku…" dengusnya.

Suigetsu tersenyum, "Ini pembalasan untukmu," ujarnya masih mengeluar masukkan jarinya. "Aku ikut!" tukas Neji ikut memasukkan jari tengahnya dalam lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke berjengit, "Akhhh…" erangnya menahan perih. Tangan Neji dan Suigetsu masih di dalam tubuh Sasuke, saling berlomba menemukan titik kenikmatan Sasuke.

Tangan sebelah Neji memilin tonjolan di dada untuk kesekian kalinya bibirnya menciumi perut Sasuke, sedangkan tangan sebelah Suigetsu memegang kejantanan Sasuke yang ia kulum.

Sasuke mendesah manja dan seksi merasakan sentuhan di seluruh titik sensitifnya. Semakin mempesona dan menggairahkan kedua _seme_ yang memanja tubuhnya. Ia mengejang saat titik prostatnya disentuh, entah oleh jari siapa. Neji dan Suigetsu tersenyum, mereka lau menambahkan satu jari untuk memperlebar lubang Sasuke. 2+2=4. Yeah empat jari itu, masuk dalam lubang membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk memperlebarnya.

"Akhhh…" erang Sasuke, menggeliat liar, tangannya mencengkeram sprei erat, air mata mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam. Neji dan Suigetsu yang melihat darah menetes dari lubang yang mereka koyak itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya menu utama," kata Suigetsu melepas kulumannya. Ia beranjak.

"Aku dulu yang masuk!" tandas Neji ikut beranjak

"Enak saja, aku dulu bodoh!" Suigetsu tak mau kalah.

"Aku bodoh!" teguh Neji

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau masuk bersama saja?" usul Suigetsu

"Bodoh, itu bisa menyakitinya!" tukas Neji.

"BODOH JANGAN BUATKU MENUNGGU!" sebuah suara berseru serak. Neji dan Suigetsu menoleh, menatap sumber suara.

Sasuke, menggeliat menggoda. Matanya mengerling nakal pada Suigetsu dan Neji. Bibirnya terbuka, memutar-mutarkan lidah sendiri yang terjulur. Tangannya memilin tonjolan di dadanya sendiri, tangan yang satu meremas bola kejantanannya sendiri, turun ke bawah dan memasukkan jari tengahnya dalam lubang sendiri.

"Ahhh..." ia mendesah lembut.

Neji dan Suigetsu menelan ludah, menatap tak berkedip pemandangan erotis di depannya.

"MEMPESONA!" ucap neji lirih.

"MENGGAIRAHKAN!" tambah Suigetsu.

Dan mereka pun tak ingin membuat _uke_ tercinta menunggu. Neji tidur terlentang dengan posisi 69 terhadap Sasuke yang menungging. Ia mengulum kejantanan Sasuke yang menggantung.

Demikian juga Sasuke, ia mengulum kejantanan Neji yang berdiri. Suigetsu meremas-remas kedua sisi pantat Sasuke yang menonjol kearahnya, karena memang Sasuke sedang menungging dengan menggunakan siku-siku tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

Suigetsu lalu memasukkan kepala kejantanannya, "Ahhh… sempit sekali!" keluh Suigetsu mengoyak lubang Sasuke. Ia mendorongnya masuk.

"Akhhhh…" Sasuke mengerang lubangnya dimasuki. Ia melepaskan kulumannya, membuat Neji memprotes, "Teruskan sayang!" ujar Neji memerintah lirih. Sasuke pun kembali mengulum milik Neji sambil menahan kesakitan saat Suigetsu memasuki lubangnya.

Suigetsu berhasil memasukkan separo kejantanannya, ia mendorong pinggulnya lagi dan…

"Akhhh..." Neji mengerang, kejantanannya digigit Sasuke. "Sayang jangan gigit punyaku!" protes Neji membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan meremas bola kejantanan Sasuke.

"Akhhh..." Sasuke masih mengerang, antara keenakan kejantananya dimanja Neji dan kesakitan saat kejantanan Suigetsu masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuhnya. Ia segera meraup kejantanan Neji yang dikeluarkannya beberapa saat. Memompa kejantanan Neji dalam mulutnya sebagai hiburan atas kesakitan di lubangnya saat Suigetsu mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya hanya untuk dihentakkan kedalam sekuat tenaga.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, membiarkan dirinya jadi budak nafsu dua orang yang sangat ia kagumi ini. Nafsu yang membelenggu membutakan akal sehatnya.

Suigetsu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, "Aghhh… Sashhh… uke…." desah Suigetsu menusukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang Sasuke. Ia memainkan dalam tempo pelan lalu cepat, dan sangat cepat. Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Tubuhnya bergoyang hebat oleh tusukkan Suigetsu.

Neji memompa kejantanan Sasuke, ia juga meremas-remas bola kejantananya. Ia merasa keenakan kejantanannya berada dalam mulut Sasuke yang basah dan lembab. Menjelajahi isi mulut orang yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

Suigetsu terus menusuk lubang Sasuke dan ia menyentuh titik yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengejang. Dihantamnya titik itu lagi. Kenikmatan akhirnya menyapa Sasuke saat Suigetsu menghantam titik kenikmatannya, belum lagi Neji yang memanja kejantanannya.

Suigetsu merasa dinding tubuh Sasuke semakin erat mencengkeram kejantanannya. Neji menggeliat menahan hasratnya yang meletup-letup minta keluar. Demikian juga Sasuke ia mengejang saat kejantanan Suigetsu yang menghantam titik kenikmatannya dan Neji yang terus memompa kejantanannya.

Dalam satu sentakan Suigetsu menyemburkan hasratnya dalam tubuh Sasuke, Neji akhirnya lega setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia sendiri menelan cairan dari kejantanan Sasuke yang juga klimaks. Yeah mereka bertiga klimaks bersama-sama.

Suigetsu menarik keluar kejantanannya, diikuti cairan merah yang langsung mengalir dari lubang Sasuke. Suigetsu terkejut tapi ia sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan dan akhirnya ambruk di samping Sasuke, Neji berguling ke samping, membiarkan tubuh Sasuke jatuh diranjang empuk itu.

Neji memejamkan mata pelan, bintang-bintang menari dimatanya. Demikian juga Suigetsu, kedua _seme _itu terbang menggapai surga dunia. Tak mendengar isakan lirih dari seseorang di samping mereka. Sasuke masih tengkurap, membenamkan wajah di kasur bersprei putih tulang itu.

Rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya dan sakit menggeranyangi tubuhnya. Ia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri yang begitu gampangan. Membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah orang yang baru dikenal secara nyata selama 5 hari ini. Perlahan ia menyesali keputusannya masuk dunia hiburan. Seharusnya ia mendengar nasihat ibunya, ketika Orocimaru datang menawari main film tanpa _casting _dan persyaratan. Seharusnya ia tidak gegabah mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya ia tidak menggoda dan tergoda dua Senior itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mengkhianati…

"Sasuke, jangan menangis!" Suara lembut berhembus di telinga Sasuke diikuti belaian di kepala, menyusuri helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya.

"Maafkan aku Sasukey, aku akan bertanggung jawab…" suara lain berujar, disertai elusan lembut di punggung Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab Sasuke."

"Aku Sasukey!"

"Aku, bodoh!"

"Enak saja! Aku Bodoh!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Bla… Bla... Bla...

Dan suara itu semakin menyakitkan mata Sasuke. Yeah, tentu saja karena berisik, sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Tapi ada yang lebih berisik lagi.

"Aghhhh… Jiraiya…"

"Orocimaruuu…"

"Kakashi… aghhhh…"

"_Aishiteru_ Irukaaa…"

"KALIAN SEMUAAA PERGI DARI DARI SINI!"

.

.

.

"Ayolah Sasukey!"

"Aku saja Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, menundukkan wajah. Sementara dua orang di sebelahnya sudah saling meremas.

"Suigetsu, kau ini berisik sekali! Bisa diam tidak! Nafasmu bau, membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman!"

"Enak saja! Aku selalu gosok gigi teratur. Kau tidak tahu ya, aku model pasta gigi. Dasar katrok! Justru _make up_-mu yang seperti hantu. Membuat Sasuke takut!"

"Dasar ketinggalan zaman! Aku model pemutih wajah, terkenal kualitasnya, membuat wajah putih merona…"

Bla… bla… bla… bla…

Sasuke menghela nafas, mengambil jus tomat pesanannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di café elite bersama dua artis senior yang sedang menanti keputusannya. Memilih satu diantara mereka siapa yang akan diterima sebagai _seme_ alias pasangan alias pacar. Yeah siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Neji dan Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Sasukey kalau kau jadi pacarku kau akan kuajak syuting film. Kuajari kau berkelahi untuk melindungi diri. Tidak menjadi banci!" rayu Suigetsu melirik Neji. Tanganya mengapit lengan Sasuke, kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau kau jadi pacarku, kau akan ku ajak menyanyi. Kau tahu 'kan aku sedang mencoba dunia tarik suara sekarang! Akan kuajari berpenampilan modis. Tidak jadi mafia!" ujar Neji memandang sinis Suigetsu. Ia menciumi punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sasuke berujar lirih. Kedua senior yang mengapitnya itu langsung bergegas, menatap Sasuke serius.

"Hai... Sasukeee..." terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Neji dan Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alis menatap pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang nimbrung begitu saja di meja mereka.

"Wah ada artis senior. Aku tidak menyangka kenalanmu langsung setenar ini Sasu-_chan_!" kata pemuda itu entah pada siapa.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu!" Neji meneliti wajah pemuda itu. "Kau badut yang main di ulang tahun keponakanku Hanabi 'kan?" kata Neji setelah mengingat-ingat pemuda itu.

"Wah ternyata badut terkenal juga. Hahaha…" pemuda itu mencengir, "Hei, aku boleh minta tanda tangan dan foto kalian 'kan?"

Neji dan Suigetsu menghela nafas, "TIDAK!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Nanti saja, sekarang pergilah kami ada urusan!" tandas Suigetsu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Sasu-_chan_!" pemuda itu menarik Sasuke.

"Hey mau dibawa ke mana calon _uke-_ku?" seru Neji dan Suigetsu lagi-lagi tidak kreatif.

"Enak saja ini _uke-_ku!" tandas pemuda itu yang langsung membuat _shock_ dua senior.

"UAPAHHH?" seru mereka untuk sekian kalinya tidak kreatif.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Maaf sebenarnya AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" kata Sasuke lalu ngeloyor bersama _seme_-nya.

Dan dua artis itu saling berpelukan, meratapi _uke_ idaman mereka yang direbut seorang BADUT.

"_MY LOVELY SasUKE_… hiks…"

.

.

THE END

.

.

Akhirnya saia bisa menyelipkan cinta segitiga ItaDeiSaso :D Pengen banget bikin Fic tentang mereka, tapi gak dapet inspirasi. Oke deh, cukup sekian kegajean saia. Mohon Ripiunya! ^^


End file.
